


Crostata ai Mirtilli

by Juls SK Vernet (sarabakanashimi)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Juls%20SK%20Vernet
Summary: Era tutto pronto per la cena. Richard aveva invitato il Prof e Sugar e ci teneva immensamente a fare bella figura.Aveva preparato un paio dei suoi piatti forti, ordinato dei canapé nel suo catering preferito e poi, quando Marten era tornato sudicio e puzzolente dalla palestra, lo aveva mandato di sopra a fare una doccia e si era messo a impastare velocemente una torta.Adesso la crostata - ai mirtilli, con crema pasticcera e decorata con stelline di pasta invece delle classiche strisce - era appena uscita dal forno e riposava sul piano di lavoro mentre Richard finiva di pulire.Scritta con il prompt "ORIGINALE M/M - Mirtilli" per ilDODICESIMO (sì, DODICESIMO) Pornfest di Fanfic Italia, reso possibile soltanto dall'amoroso patrocinio diLande di Fandome con il prompt "Malizioso" per ilNONO COW-Tsempre diLande di FandomMa il maggior ringraziamento va aNykyo, che ha fornito il prompt in primo luogo <3





	Crostata ai Mirtilli

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).



**Crostata ai Mirtilli**

 

Era tutto pronto per la cena.

Richard aveva invitato il Prof e Sugar e ci teneva immensamente a fare bella figura.  
Aveva preparato un paio dei suoi piatti forti, ordinato dei canapé nel suo catering preferito e poi, quando Marten era tornato sudicio e puzzolente dalla palestra, lo aveva mandato di sopra a fare una doccia e si era messo a impastare velocemente una torta.  
Adesso la crostata - ai mirtilli, con crema pasticcera e decorata con stelline di pasta invece delle classiche strisce - era appena uscita dal forno e riposava sul piano di lavoro mentre Richard finiva di pulire.  
Aveva il tempo di farsi una doccia veloce e vestirsi, prima dell'arrivo degli ospiti.  
Questo se Marten aveva intenzione di sbrigarsi, visto che era di sopra da mezz'ora.  
Poteva essere veloce a lavarsi, memore dell'addestramento militare, ma stava sempre mezz'ora ad asciugarsi all'aria, nudo come un verme, mentre sceglieva i vestiti e poi finiva sempre in jeans o in braghe mimetiche con sopra una t-shirt.

Forse, pensò Richard ridacchiando, sceglieva le magliette in base a quanto si appiccicavano ai suoi pettorali e le braghe in relazione alla loro aderenza alle chiappe e al pacco.

Sarebbe stato da Marten.  
Erano avanzati dei mirtilli e qualche cucchiaiata di crema. Richard li infilò in una ciotolina con due biscotti della colazione tutti sbriciolati, pregustando l'anticipo del dolce.  
Passi sulle scale - Marten, senza alcun dubbio scalzo come un selvaggio, che irrompeva in cucina preceduto dal suo testosterone e lo afferrava prepotente per la vita.  
"Non puzzo più," annunciò, mordicchiando la nuca di Richard.  
Richard rabbrividì dalla testa ai piedi, pur ridendo di nuovo. Marten lo stringeva con forza sufficiente da fargli sollevare i talloni da terra. Era tutto caldo e solido e profumato contro di lui, e i suoi capelli umidi gli facevano il solletico sul collo.  
"Bentornato nel mondo civile, uomo," rispose. Infilò le dita nella crema e le leccò tranquillamente,  poi prese un paio di mirtilli superstiti godendosi il modo in cui le bacche gli scoppiavano letteralmente sul palato, lasciando un sapore pieno e leggermente aspro.  
"Perché tu profumi di violetta, invece?"  
Richard ridacchiò. "No, di zucchero, crema e mirtilli. Non ci credi? Assaggiami."  
Marten lo fece voltare tra le sue braccia, spingendolo contro il piano della cucina. A questo punto di solito la differenza di altezza diventava fastidiosa e Richard si issava sul ripiano o Marten si chinava su di lui.  
Questa volta Marten si limitò a infilargli le mani sotto le cosce e a tirarlo su, tutto addominali e bicipiti e dorsali di marmo.  
Richard gli mise le braccia al collo, agitando un po' i piedi.  
Schioccò la lingua contro il palato e lo guardò da sotto le ciglia.  
"Cavernicolo."  
"So solo cosa voglio," rispose Marten, sorridendo sfrontato.  
"Quello che vuoi puoi averlo su un letto comodo senza romperti la schiena ma devi dimostrare di essere un maschio alfa e farti venire un'ernia nel tentativo."  
Marten fece una smorfia.  
"Quanto tempo prima che arrivi il prof? "  
Richard alzò di nuovo gli occhi al cielo, fingendosi esasperato.

La voglia di Marten era leggendaria. Non c'era niente che lo ripugnasse, non c'era nulla che potesse distoglierlo e non c'era niente che non gli piacesse fare. Era sempre pronto.  
"Adesso? Ti sei appena fatto la doccia. E gli ospiti stanno arrivando. E devo lavarmi."  
Il sorriso di Marten si fece rapace.  
"Io devo usare soltanto una parte che non vedrà nessun altro. Tu devi cambiarti comunque, farai bene a spogliarti qui e non portare farina ovunque. E in quanto al tempo-- ci penso io."  
Richard spinse in fuori il labbruzzo inferiore. "Stavo facendo merenda,” disse, indicando il dolce improvvisato.  
Marten diede sfoggio delle sue doti di stratega calcolando rapidamente la situazione. Depose di nuovo Richard a terra, facendolo voltare un'altra volta verso il bancone.

D'istinto, Richard si appoggiò attentamente con i palmi ben aperti, gambe leggermente divaricate.  
Le sue proteste erano parte del gioco, ma in realtà adorava quando Marten faceva lo smargiasso. Sapeva che non gli avrebbe mai fatto male davvero e che dopo avrebbe avuto tutto l'aftercare del mondo.

Seguire i suoi ordini era persino rilassante. Era un modo per perdere il controllo avendo la certezza di cederlo a qualcuno che sapeva come usarlo.  
Molti di quelli che conoscevano la sua storia spesso pensavano che in quanto vittima Richard dovesse essere remissivo o triste o depresso o che provasse repulsione all'idea del sesso, specie se un po' rude.  
Non era così semplice.  
Il male che aveva sofferto per mano di Edward era sempre presente, e poteva bloccare la sua spontaneità, ma i suoi desideri non erano cambiati. Voleva ancora sicurezza e calore, passione e fisicità. Gli piaceva la differenza di dimensioni tra sè e Marten, gli piaceva che Marten fosse in grado di spostarlo e manipolarlo senza fatica. Gli piaceva quando decideva di essere prepotente.  
Tutti vedevano soltanto questa facciata sbruffona ma pochi, pochissimi, sapevano che Marten era quello che gli aveva chiesto il permesso di baciarlo ogni singola volta per mesi. Era quello che lo aveva stretto e lasciato piangere tutte le volte che era necessario.

Gli aveva pagato le prime sedute di terapia quando non aveva un soldo e il suo primo maglioncino rosa quando ancora aveva paura di fare qualcosa che non fosse "da uomo".  
"Shhh," mormorò Marten, passandogli una mano forte sulla schiena.  
"Stai pensando troppo, topino, non ti ho dato il permesso di pensare. Vuoi scegliere una parola?"  
Richard sbuffò, rilassandosi un poco.  
"Non c'è mica bisogno. Smetti di parlare e baciami piuttosto.”  
Marten rise piano e fece un passo avanti, premendosi contro la sua schiena e il suo sedere. Gli passò una mano sulla pancia e sul petto, e gli morse di nuovo la nuca e la guancia. Con la mano libera lo convinse a voltarsi abbastanza da mordergli la bocca.  
Richard mugolò piano e schiuse subito le labbra, tinte di viola dai mirtilli e profumate di crema.  
"Sbrigati." Richard iniziava a morire di caldo. Lo stomaco gli faceva le capriole e la pancia era già stretta in una spirale di anticipazione. Era eccitato da morire e quel bastardo di Marten lo toccava dappertutto tranne dove voleva essere toccato. Meno male che avevano poco tempo o Marten sarebbe andato avanti per ore.  
Richard provò a spingersi indietro, strusciando il sedere contro la grossa erezione di Marten ancora prigioniera nei jeans.  
"E se sporchi quei jeans ti scordi il mio culo per una settimana."  
Marten scosse la testa, indulgente. "Certo, certo, ma non ti ho dato il permesso di darmi ordini. O di parlare. Se devi fare qualcosa con la bocca, finisci la tua merenda. Questo si che è un ordine."  
Richard si leccò le labbra. La crema aveva effettivamente un profumo celestiale.  
"Hai iniziato con le dita, continua con le dita."  
  
Richard prese un pezzetto di biscotto e un po' di crema. Marten gli sfilò i pantaloni e gli slip, liberando prima un piede poi l'altro.    
L'aria della cucina era calda e Marten irradiava calore - non era sufficiente a fargli sentire freddo sulla pelle nuda ma rabbrividì lo stesso.  
Marten gli passò la mano sulla coscia nuda, massaggiando possessivo la sua carne pallida, poi gli accarezzò il fianco, facendo scivolare la mano sulla sua pancia. Istintivamente, Richard si tese tutto, aspettando il momento in cui Marten lo avrebbe finalmente toccato sul serio. Spinse persino un po' le anche in avanti, trattenendo un piccolo lamento.  
Marten sfiorò il piccolo incavo dell'ombelico prima di infilare la mano sotto la maglietta. Gli pizzicò un capezzolo, lavorando il piccolo rilievo rosa tra le dita ruvide.  
  
Richard tremò un po' sulle braccia tese, ma riuscì a non muoversi.  
Marten ridacchiò, strusciando il rigonfio ruvido dei suoi calzoni contro la pelle più tenera di Richard.  
"Cosa direbbe il prof se ti vedesse, eh? Il piccolo padrone di casa perfetto ridotto in due minuti a una troietta vogliosa di cazzo, mh?"  
Se Richard avesse avuto ancora voglia di pensare in maniera coerente, avrebbe obiettato che il prof non avrebbe detto niente perché era una brava persona. E che essere vogliosi non equivaleva a prostituirsi. Ma era parte del gioco. Le parole di Marten lo eccitavano da morire perché erano parte del gioco, erano in funzione del potere che gli aveva momentaneamente concesso. Marten non gliele avrebbe mai dette seriamente, e non le pensava neanche di striscio.  
Richard poi non era un esibizionista e se si prestava a questa fantasia era perché sapeva che nessuno sarebbe entrato in casa per vederlo in quelle condizioni.  
"S-sì," mormorò, miagolando tremulo e insoddisfatto. Marten abbandonò il suo capezzolo destro ormai tutto rosso e duro e prese a tormentare il sinistro. Con la mano libera gli teneva fermi i fianchi e gli impediva di muovere le anche.  
"Ti fai la doccia ma non ti rivesti. Per tutta la cena nudo con un verme, con gli ospiti che ti guardano. Ti piacerebbe, eh?"  
Richard si morse il labbro. L'idea era ridicola, una fantasia da porno di terz'ordine, ma riusciva a immaginare lo sguardo di Marten in una situazione simile e tra quello e il suo tocco magnifico ma insufficiente, iniziavano a tremargli le gambe e le braccia.  
"M-marten--" piagnucolò piano.  
Marten gli baciò la nuca, poi gli sfilò anche la maglietta, lanciandola in un mucchietto sul pavimento.

Richard non riusciva più a reggersi. Si appoggiò con i gomiti al piano della cucina, offrendosi tutto nudo e indifeso. Era così eccitato che rischiava di venire per un respiro di troppo, eppure non lo avrebbe fatto, non se Marten non glielo avesse permesso.  
E non lo voleva comunque: non bastava, aveva bisogno di averlo dentro e sentirsi suo.  
Marten gli strinse i fianchi un'ultima volta, passò i palmi sulle sue natiche premendo le dita nella sua carne morbida.  
"Dai..." mormorò Richard, con il viso bollente appoggiato alle braccia e il sedere in aria. Il bancone della cucina era troppo alto perché potesse offrirsi completamente, e non aveva intenzione di rovinarsi le ginocchia quando c'era una camera da letto piena di arredi morbidi al piano di sopra.  
Ma ora come ora, l'unica cosa che voleva sentire era il suono della zip dei jeans di Marten che veniva giù e il suo grosso uccello che lo penetrava.  
Se anche Richard avesse avuto mezzo dubbio sulla presenza di sostanze adatte a lubrificare,  non ci sarebbe stato da preoccuparsi: Marten era sceso in cucina con un obiettivo e era preparato per ottenerlo.  
Lo sentì stappare una boccetta e bagnarsi le dita tutto tranquillo. Lo stronzo fretta non ne aveva. Fischiettava, persino.  
Richard tirò un respiro tremante e piagnucoloso e giurò a se stesso una tremenda vendetta, la prossima volta. Oh gli avrebbe messo una chastity cage su quell'uccello esuberante e l'avrebbe mandato a lavoro dopo aver nascosto la chiave. Lo avrebbe costretto a implorare.  
Lo schiaffo fu più sorprendente che violento, e colpì la parte più carnosa della sua piccola natica senza fargli male.  
"Dove sei, topo? Torna da me."  
  
Richard ansimò un po', tornando al presente. Faceva fatica a stare in piedi e le gambe gelate erano uno strano contrasto con il punto caldissimo in cui Marten lo aveva schiaffeggiato e la sua erezione completamente trascurata che gocciolava disperata per i fatti suoi.  
"Qui. Sono qui." Disse Richard, sussultando quando le dita forti e squadrate di Marten iniziarono ad aprirlo.  
Richard cercò disperatamente di non iniziare a sbavare. Per quanto strano potesse sembrare, farsi preparare gli piaceva da morire, quasi quanto l'atto finale. C'era una cura e una dedizione e un'intimità da parte di Marten per quanto rude potesse essere, nell'assicurarsi che fosse pronto a riceverlo, che non si facesse male, che era quasi commovente e estremamente eccitante.  
Si spinse indietro contro le sue dita, mormorando per la tensione familiare e pregustandosi il resto.  
"Cristo, Marten, d-dammelo!" Sbottò infine, incapace di trattenersi.  
Marten rise, schiaffeggiandogli l'altra chiappa per simmetria ma decise con buona grazia di accontentarlo.  
"Reggiti, bimbo," rise Marten, tirando giù quella dannata zip.  
  
Marten lo afferrò di nuovo per i fianchi, si strusciò contro il solco tra le sue natiche prima di premersi finalmente contro la sua apertura. Richard si lasciò andare completamente. Era in piedi per miracolo, senza forze, tenuto su dalle mani forti di Marten mentre lo penetrava fino in fondo. Marten gli baciò una spalla sudata, aspettando un momento prima di iniziare a muoversi.    
"Sei bravissimo, piccoletto, sei meraviglioso," gli borbottò all'orecchio, passandogli una mano tra i capelli con fare anche troppo tenero.  
Richard soffocò un piccolo singhiozzo. Marten era caldissimo e forte e in quel momento costituiva tutto il suo mondo. Le sue braccia lo tenevano su, le sue gambe lo sostenevano e il modo in cui il suo uccello lo tendeva e riempiva gli troncava il respiro.  
Non aveva più parole, aveva soltanto bisogno che Marten si muovesse, aveva bisogno di venire e crollare in un mucchietto disfatto.  
Marten appoggiò una mano sul bancone e tirò le anche indietro, uscendo quasi completamente. Richard non ebbe il tempo di lamentarsi della sua assenza, perché le anche di Marten scattarono potenti, riempiendolo ancora una volta, più a fondo. Richard ingoiò la protesta insieme a un altro singhiozzo.  
"A-ancora," balbettò a stento.  
Marten gli morse il collo, più forte, e non se lo fece dire due volte.    
Prese velocemente un ritmo feroce, strappando a richard altri versi e lamenti poi finalmente, finalmente, chiuse una mano intorno alla sua erezione pesante e ignorata.  
  
"Vieni, stellina," gli disse all'orecchio, facendo le fusa come un enorme felino selvatico.  
Richard fu costretto ad obbedire, senza poter smorzare un lamento spezzato e sorpreso.  
L'orgasmo gli troncò il respiro. Aveva il cuore in gola e le stelle dietro gli occhi strizzati e pieni di lacrime. Riusciva soltanto a boccheggiare abbandonato tra le braccia di Marten, mentre si stringeva tutto intorno a lui e macchiava lo sportello del mobile con il suo seme.  
Marten gli baciò la tempia e la guancia, continuando ad accarezzarlo con dolcezza finché richard non rabbrividì, ipersensibile.  
A quel punto Marten lo avvolse meglio tra le braccia e riprese a muoversi dentro di lui, lentamente ma a fondo, con un ritmo consolante e pieno di premure. Non sarebbe comunque durato molto, e infatti di lì a poco si lasciò andare a sua volta, con un verso profondamente soddisfatto.  
Altro che cena.

L'unica cosa che voleva Richard adesso era essere portato a fare la doccia e poi messo a letto e dormire al sicuro aggrappato a Marten, che era tutto occupato a massaggiargli le braccia e le gambe e scaldargli le mani.  
Richard sorrise, voltandosi un po' instabile tra le sue braccia. Si lasciò coprire il viso di baci e carezze, poi seppellì la faccia contro il petto robusto di Marten.  
"Mmmmm"  
"Il tuo caro prof è in ritardo."  
Richard ridacchiò malizioso, alzando lo sguardo e sbattendo le ciglia con falsa innocenza.  
"Il mio prof arriva tra un'ora, uomo. Ti ho fregato. Ma hai il permesso di pulire qui mentre vado a lavarmi. E lascia in pace la torta, è per dopo."  
Marten ridacchiò. "Me l'hai fatta, nano malefico."  
Richard gli fece una linguaccia e prese la sua ciotolina con gli avanzi di crema e mirtilli, avviandosi nudo e disfatto verso il piano di sopra.

\---


End file.
